


Biohazard

by Mahoustar



Series: The Hidden Tales Of The Modules [2]
Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Agitation is really trying to keep order 'round here, Bad Boy | Kagamine Len has anger management issues, Bad Boy | Kagamine Len kills people out of white-hot rage, But he talks a little, Character Study, General | Kaito and Agitation | Hatsune Miku appear too, General's mute, Hey Mayday! There is a lot of angst here!, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Minor Character Death, Rin gets shot, Some Cursing, This is rated M to be safe, but she's fine, past human experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: Len once knew what kindness felt like. He knew what love was. Yet now.. all he sees is a world painted in shades of red. The color of rage itself.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Series: The Hidden Tales Of The Modules [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008225
Kudos: 2





	Biohazard

It had been months since Ichi, Rei, and I escaped. We took up codenames to hide from the twisted syndicate, and we even found shelter with a group of people who understood us. Yet.. the youngest of them, Rin.. she is so painfully familiar. Did we meet sometime past? If only I could recall before everything collapsed..

Ichi told me that I'd gone into a red-hot rage after an argument sparked between us. I don't even remember what happened while I was enraged, yet.. I do know I hurt her and Rin.. I have to learn how to control myself. I can't let my unwanted powers become a threat to the others. Especially Rin. I don't know why I feel so inclined to protect her, though..

I heard Rei speak for the first time, God knows how long it was since his voice even saw the light of day. It was terribly weak and soft, yet it might be because he never spoke after we escaped. He was with Meiko at the time too.. could she help me learn how to control my anger?

Red.. red everywhere. Shouting. Gunfire. I can't fathom what happened.. yet Rin has been shot. I can feel something tearing at the back of my mind.. letting loose and blowing off all of the steam I'd been harboring should help.

I killed three people that night.. all three of them being Rin's assailants. I only just found out; Rei told me in his painfully quiet voice. I feel terrible about all of this.. I killed people in my rage, not just hurt them. I'm probably just a biohazard now. Something that puts every living thing in danger. Could this be what the syndicate wanted? A monster who was able to singlehandedly commit genocide without knowing it?

I left them behind, even though it hurts. I can't stay with them; isolation is the only way I can protect the world from the weapon I have become. The tearing feeling in my mind had come back.. yet it feels like something is trying to take over me. I may just be consumed by wrath; I'm sorry that I can't protect you from myself.. Rin..

It'd only been a week since I left that Ichi and Rin began looking for me. The pain I felt the other night has grown near unbearable now– hell, my entire body has begun to hurt from longing. I couldn't stop myself from letting them find me.. and they brought me back to a concerned Rei. He pulled me aside and told me, without words, that I can't run from them and still protect them. It'll only destroy me in the end. My head still throbs from the longing.. what is this "love" that Rei mentioned, and why do I lust for it so badly?

Rin is my sister. My name.. Len Kagamine. It sounds wrong, going by the name of a person who died.. but Len isn't really dead. He's still alive, somewhere inside of the beast that is "me". Only after an hour of hearing my name, all of these painful memories and their sentiment came crashing down on me. It now hurts to even breathe. This lust for "love".. it is still unfulfilled.. and it might just kill me. 

In the middle of the night, Rin found me writhing on the floor. I don't know why, but everything feels like it's killing me. She tried to help me, yet I told her that there wasn't anything she could do. I was able to feel everything moving inside of me.. I might not be human before I finally sate my desire to be loved..

I.. I can't believe it... Rin saved me. Even though I still remain as a biohazard, my desire for "love".. the thing that was destroying me, it stopped. I suppose running from myself wasn't helping either. Perhaps focusing on the positive qualities of life will stop me from losing control. After all, I have to keep looking fowards.


End file.
